Migraine
by gillasue345
Summary: Blaine bit his lip and looked down. Dean lifted Blaine's chin. "Why do you do that? Not everything is your fault." "I know that. I do. It's just… habit I guess." Part of the Falling Apart Universe. Set during dapperdestruction's Summer Camp. Dean has a migraine. For once Blaine get's to take care of someone else. Read and review folks!


Blaine awoke to the sound of labored breathing next to him. Dean was hunched in on himself, his hands pressed tightly to the sides of his head and his brow furrowed deeply. Dean was shaking slightly next to him; his skin was damp with sweat.

Dean groaned next to him, wincing away from Blaine's touch. "Dean? Are you alright?" Blaine asked, worried.

"Shhh!" Dean said. "Please. Stop yelling."

Blaine had been whispering. "Dean, what's the matter?"

Dean cracked his eyes open a millimeter and immediately snapped them shut again. He pulled the blankets over his head and groaned again. "Turn off the sun!" he said, his voice muffled by the sound of the blankets between them. Blaine looked around the still dark room. It was early morning, and the sun had not yet risen over the trees. Nevertheless, he scrambled up from the bed, tripping on the blankets and nearly falling flat on his face and pulled the curtains covering the single window in the cabin shut.

He approached the bed carefully, and pulled the quilt down gently. Dean made a small sound in the back of his throat and cracked his eyes open again. For a moment Blaine just looked at him. His face was flushed and his skin was warm. Blaine placed a hand against the crook between his neck and shoulder, feeling the tightness there.

"Do you have a migraine?" he asked, as quietly as he could. Dean nodded. He pressed his hand over Blaine's, squeezing his fingers softly.

"I get them every now and again."

"Is there anything I can do for you?" Blaine asked, worry seeping into his tone. Dean opened his eyes and smiled, leaning forward until he was able to press his lips gently to Blaine's.

"I have some medicine in my bathroom bag," he said quietly. He bit his lip again. "Please… please while you're up, can you turn off the sun?"

"Dean, its four in the morning. There is no sun."

"Turn it off anyway," Dean snapped, once again pulling the blankets over his head. Blaine retrieved Dean's medicine and picked up his water bottle from the bedside table. He approached the bed warily and knelt.

Blaine put his hand behind Dean's neck, lifting it up gently and placing the pills in his mouth. Dean took the medicine and the water, smiling softly in thanks.

He sighed then and grabbed Blaine's wrist after he put the water bottle down. He pulled him close, scooting over until he was against the wall. Blaine lay down next to him, spooning him gently and tangling his legs with Dean's. He gently ran his fingers through Dean's tangled, damp hair.

Over the summer, it had lightened, going from the color of summer wheat to nearing platinum. Blaine was fascinated by the soft locks of blond hair. It was so unlike his own. Straight and fine, light and neat. Whereas Blaine's hair was a wild mass of dark curls atop his head, Dean's was sleek.

He began to hum softly, as he heard Dean's breathing deepen and slow. As he relaxed into Blaine's embrace, Blaine began to sing softly.

_Barely even friends, _

_Then somebody bends unexpectedly. _

_Just a little change_

_Small to say the least. _

_Both a little scared…. _

_Neither one prepared._

"Really?" he heard Dean whisper next to him. "Beauty and the Beast?" Blaine smiled against Dean's shoulder, letting his lips linger against the soft fabric of his t-shirt.

"It's a good song," he defended. "Go back to sleep."

"Hmm, I'd rather listen to you," Dean said. He turned onto his back, cupping Blaine's face with his hand, smoothing his thumb over his soft cheek. "Thanks for bearing with me."

"Do you get these headaches often?"

Dean shrugged. "Once a month or so, I guess."

Blaine placed a soft kiss to Dean's temple. "I'm sorry."

"It's not your fault Blaine."

"I know that."

"Are you sure? I feel like you are always apologizing for something." Dean sat up slightly, leaning against his elbow.

"What do you mean?"

"If someone steps on your foot, you apologize for being in their way,"

Blaine scoffed. "No I don't."

"Blaine, yesterday Eli practically sat on you and you said sorry."

Blaine bit his lip and looked down. Dean lifted Blaine's chin. "Why do you do that? Not everything is your fault."

"I _know _that. I do. It's just… habit I guess."

Dean's brow furrowed. What could possibly have happened to Blaine that he felt like everything was his fault? But as he looked into Blaine's eyes, he could practically see him shutting down, forcing Dean out. He knew that it was pointless to pry any further. Dean had learned a lot about Blaine in the past few weeks; he was incredibly self conscious, and on more than one occasion Dean had caught him putting himself down. He was vigilant about keeping his secrets, and he needed order in his life like he needed oxygen. For the most part, these quirks just added to the enigma that was Blaine Anderson.

Dean learned other things as well. Blaine was an avid Beatles fan, often singing or humming one of their songs under his breath, seemingly without realizing it. He was awful at puzzles and had a natural talent for music. Blaine loved to read, and he had brought at least twelve books with him to camp. He was kind and shy, and on the rare occasions that he wasn't building a wall between himself and the rest of the world, when he was just Blaine, no defenses, no façades, just _Blaine_, he was vulnerable, craving affection in a way that Dean never had. Blaine tried not to let it show, but he needed people. Dean liked this Blaine. The one who let his walls down just long enough to show a little piece of the real him.

Dean kissed him then, letting his lips linger against the other boy's. "You know," he whispered against his mouth. "Habits can be broken."

"Can they?" Blaine said teasingly. "Does that mean you can stop leaving your dirty socks on the floor?"

"Hmm, I think I can manage to try."

"Why don't we both try together?"

Dean smiled.

"That sounds like a deal," he said, pressing his lips more firmly to Blaine's.

"I take it your headache is gone."

"Not quite, but it's getting there."

"Good."


End file.
